


Proud of You

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn thinks over some serious things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of You

Poe could tell that Finn was thinking about something pretty heavy throughout the day. The pilot kept an eye on him, watching as he stared off into nothing whenever not currently in the middle of something else. He waited for when the former Stormtrooper would turn to him and bring up whatever was making him feel like this, knowing to give him as much time and space as he needed.

It came when they were getting ready for bed. “Poe?” Finn asked.

“Yeah?” Poe turned to look at him. Finn was lying on his back, his hands folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling to avoid looking at Poe. Poe sat down beside him, waiting.

“Do you think my mother would be proud of me?”

Poe smiled and laid down beside Finn. “I think she's very proud of you,” he said.

“I don't remember a lot before being taken. When I try I just...I get a headache,” Finn explained. “I can remember shouting. I think it's mostly a woman's shouting. I think it's _her_ shouting...”

“Hey,” Poe turned onto his side, pulling Finn into his chest, “I'm here for you, okay? And you know what? I bet she is too. Wherever she is right now; I bet she's thinking about you. If she saw you now? She would be so proud.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Finn smiled, the tension that had been building inside of him finally slipping away. “Thanks, Poe.”

He kissed him on the forehead, “any time.”

 


End file.
